


A Bridge in Brooklyn

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono gives Danny grief and Steve ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bridge in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This is really just a bit of silliness but thanks to [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) for kicking me to post it. ;)

“I don’t like you calling me baby,” Kono said to Danny once everyone had returned to the office.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Danny defended. “It’s just a Jersey thing.”

Steve looked up from the papers he had spread out on the table. “He calls me babe.”

“That’s different,” Kono responded.

“How is it different?” Steve asked.

Danny waved his arms. “Hello? Standing right here.”

“It’s different because you’re sleeping with him,” Kono answered, ignoring Danny. “I’m not.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “He calls everyone babe. He called Sang Min babe for fuck’s sake.”

“He’s never called me babe,” Chin said, not taking his eyes off of the computer.

Danny’s mouth was opening and closing as he stared between the three of them in horror. “We are not sleeping together! Why would you think _we_ were sleeping together!” He turned toward Steve. “Tell her we’re not sleeping together.”

“Right,” Kono said sarcastically. “And I bet you have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell me too.”

“Steve!” Danny choked out.

“I think he’s protesting too much,” Kono commented. “What do you think Chin?”

“I think it’s not any of my business.” Chin replied.

“Tell her Steve!” Danny yelled his face turning bright red.

“He’s right,” Steve finally admitted. “We aren’t sleeping together.”

“Thank you!” Danny exclaimed. He turned to Kono. “See!”

“Maybe we should though,” Steve mused staring at Danny.

Danny spun around to face Steve. “What did you just say?”

“I said maybe we should sleep together.” Steve said calmly. “We’ve been dancing around it for months.”

“That’s it! You’re insane.” Danny said but there wasn’t any heat to the words and he was staring at Steve thoughtfully.

“Come on, Cuz” Chin said grabbing Kono’s arm from behind and pulling her toward the door. “We’re going home early today.”

“But it was just getting good!” Kono protested. She turned her head trying to watch as she was pulled out of the door.

She just managed to catch a glimpse of Steve slowly approaching Danny before Chin was able to yank her around the corner.


End file.
